


Say You Won't Let Go

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: After one night, Sam and Cas develop feelings for one another.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Say You Won't Let Go

~I met you in the dark, you lit me up, you made me feel as though I was enough, we danced the night away, we drank too much...~

Sitting in the library, Sam was reading the news sites looking for any chances of a case. Seeing nothing, he sighed softly. His back hurting from the chair, he needed to stand up, do something, anything other than keep sitting. Raising his arms up in the air to stretch and feeling his arms pop, he groaned quietly. Pouring himself another glass of whiskey, he shook his head to keep himself awake and hid a beaming smile when he saw the angel walk into the room.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" 

"Heaven, Sam. I thought you knew that. Are you feeling unwell?" Cas squinted and tilted his head. Sam smiled a bit and laughed quietly.

"It's a saying, Cas. And yes, I'm more than okay. A bit sore from sitting, but I'll live." Sam waved his hand and sipped his whiskey again.

"Dean is currently in a deep sleep on the couch, muttering about a Kelly Clarkson." Cas stared at the floor squinting and thinking. Sam had to hold in a giggle, a fucking giggle. 

"She's a famous singer, Cas. He's in love with her." Sam shook his head, laughing, but stiffened when his neck locked up. Cas' eyes were on him and he could swear he did not blush, he did not. 

"You mentioned you were sore, earlier. Would you like me to take care of that?" Cas raised his hand and held it out towards the hunter. 

"Umm.. Sure, actually. First night off in a while and I'd actually kinda like to try to enjoy it." Sam smiled shyly and bit his lip softly. Cas sent waves of Grace, relaxing the soreness in Sam's body. Smiling when he was done, Sam smiled in return. 

"Want a drink, Cas?" Sam smiled, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"Yes, Sam." Cas took off his trenchcoat and set it on the back of the chair, taking the glass, cheering to Sam. 

~

~I held your hair back when you were throwing up, then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute, I was stone-cold sober, I pulled you closer to my chest, and you asked me to stay over, I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest...~

Sitting back in the chairs quietly drinking and sharing stories while the radio played softly, Sam smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had this good of a time with anyone other than Dean, thoroughly enjoying the angel's company. And his eyes. Those lips. Sam blushed and smiled again. Listening to the radio, a soft love song came on and he blushed again. Standing up and extending a hand to Cas, he shyly smiled. 

"May I have this dance?" Sam winked, giggling. Cas took the hand and smiled slightly, looking Sam in his hazel eyes. On his feet, intertwining their hands, he stood face to face with the younger Winchester. Laying his cheek on Sam's chest, swaying slightly hand in hand, he smiled.

"This is very nice." A deep gravelly whisper filled the air and Sam smiled, nuzzling his nose in the angel's hair. Still swaying, Sam held onto the angel, wrapping his arms around his middle while Cas put his hands on the hunter's upper back and the small of his back. As the song concluded, the two stayed together like a puzzle piece, smiling and holding onto each other. Sam suddenly pulled away and bolted to the bathroom, Cas following suit. Kneeling by the hunter, he held his hair back while Sam emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Well... That's a mood-killer." Sam smiled and slurred slightly. Cas smiled wholeheartedly and a tug pulled at his heart. He tied the hunter's hair back and wiped his face, looking at Sam adoringly. 

"Hey, umm.. Will you stay with me tonight? Just until I fall asleep and then you can leave if you want." Sam blushed slightly and played with his fingers.

Cas snapped his fingers and was suddenly in a black t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, Sam donning the same PJ's. Sam nodded smiling softly.

"I don't particularly want to leave, Sam. Let's get some rest." Cas smiled softly and led the hunter to bed, laying him down first. Cas then crawled in and wrapped his arms around Sam, playing with his hair until his breath evened out. 

Sam woke up the next morning, feeling a pounding in his head and the odd feeling of being overly-warm. Looking around, his eyes focused to see a blanket-less, shivering Castiel, still somehow asleep. Sam frowned slightly while smiling and covered up the angel, scooting up to wrap his arms around the smaller. Laying his head on top of Cas' and pressing him close, his back to Sam's chest, he dozed back to sleep himself.

If Dean saw them, they would never know.

~I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know, 'cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go, I know I needed you, but I never showed, but I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old, just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go...~

~

"Hey, Cas, do you want a burger or anything while we're out?" Sam smiled, coming over to Cas, and gently squeezing the angel's hand. 

"I don't think so, Sam. But thank you." Cas smiled back and tilted his head, looking at Sam lovingly. Dean had chosen to walk in at this moment and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's just a dinner pick-up, not Saving Private Ryan or The Notebook."

"I would hope so, seeing as I am not interested in a 'Private Ryan' or a notebook. I don't even have a notebook." Cas squinted and shook his head in confusion. Sam smiled and held back a laugh. 

"Cas, they're movies. Dean's just being a jerk." Leaning down to kiss Cas' cheek, he beamed happily at the angel.

"And you're being a bitch!" Dean widened his eyes and smirked. Cas went back to reading his book, hiding a small smile. Sam tilted the book down slightly and looked adoringly at the angel.

"You sure don't want a chocolate milkshake or anything, babe?" Sam smiled as Cas slowly shook his head shyly, Sam smiling wider.

"I'll grab it and when I get back, we can watch something on Netflix and cuddle in our room." Sam smiled and squeezed his hand once again, walking with Dean, looking over his shoulder and waving. Cas smiled and continued reading his book on bumblebees.

~When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older, I wanna dance with you right now, oh, and you look as beautiful as ever, and I swear that everyday'll get better, you make me feel this way somehow...~

~

"I hope you know how reckless and stupid that was, Sam!" Cas growled out and crossed his arms. 

"What was I supposed to do, Cas? Let the vampire get the jump on you? Never, that will not happen, not under my watch."

"I can handle myself, Samuel!" Cas frowned more and glared at the hunter.

"Don't call me, 'Samuel', Castiel. You know I hate that." Sam furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at the shorter angel. Cas looked away angrily and stared at the wall. Sam sighed softly and gently put his finger under the angel's chin, forcing Cas to look at him. Cas had slight tears built up and bit his lip hard to keep them in his eyes. 

"Cas.. Look at me, baby." Sam whispered softly. Cas kept eye contact to a minimum and kept biting his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. Sam sighed again and gently pulled the lip out of the offending teeth with his thumb. 

"Baby. Please look at me, okay?" Sam gently prodded and tilted the angel's head towards his own. Cas let the tears spill over and he looked Sam in the eyes. Pressing soft kisses all over the angel's face, Sam held the delicate face in his large hands. 

"I didn't consider how you'd feel and I am truly sorry for that, sweetheart. Next time, I'll try to think before acting. I know you can handle yourself, but I just panicked. I should have trusted you." Sam whispered softly before pressing a soft kiss to the angel's lips. Cas sniffed and nodded, looking at the hunter's hazel eyes. 

"Just please don't let go." Cas whispered and Sam wrapped his arms around the angel's middle, tucking his face into his chest. Gently laying a hand over the back of the angel's head, he stroked the hair there and swayed softly. 

~I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know, darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold, we've come so far my dear, look how we've grown, and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old, just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go...~

~

Carefully pulling out, Sam laid beside the angel, slightly panting and sweating. Cas moved his head on top of the hunter's chest and traced circles on his stomach silently. Frowning softly, Sam pressed a kiss to the angel's head and rubbed his hand up the tanned back. 

"What're you thinking about, baby?" Sam gently broke the silence and noticed how Cas' finger stilled. Combing his fingers through the soft black hair, he waited patiently for Cas' to formulate a response. 

"Do you remember the night we danced in the library after we had multiple glasses of whiskey?" Cas looked up at the taller with puppy-like eyes. 

"Of course. It was the first night we really... Bonded, in that kind of way." Sam smiled fondly and waited for the angel to finish. Cas bit his lip softly and re-traced the tattoo on Sam's chest, fidgeting slightly. 

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Cas?"

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, Cas looked back up at the hunter.

"I remember when everything happened with me. Being possessed by Lucifer, becoming a leviathan, loosing my grace, that... thing with April, dying, all of it. You were always there. You were always on my side and helping me. No matter what." Cas bit his cheek hard and Sam draped an arm over Cas' waist, frowning softly nodding. 

"Don't bite your cheek, babe. And I always will be in your corner. Always." Peppering small kisses all over Cas' face, he cupped the smaller's cheek in his palm. Cas took a deep breath and licked his lips, avoiding eye contact for a few minutes.

"Sam, that night in the library made me realize.. I hadn't realized it yet or maybe I didn't know what it was, but.. I love you. I love how you always hold me in the mornings. I love how your hair looks in the morning and how you comb it by simply using your fingers. I love how your voice changes to a higher pitch when you argue with Dean. I love your intelligence, your personality, empathy, all of it. I love you, Sam Winchester." Cas said through happy tears, smiling. Sam, already in tears, kissed the angel hard, pulling the smaller completely on top of him. 

"I love you too, Cas."

~I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts, 'cause you were always there for me when I needed you most...~

~

"Sam, where are we going?" Cas raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking out the window. Sam smiled and gently squeezed the angel's hand in reassurance.

"I promise you'll like it, Cas." Sam smiled wider and turned into the parking lot, putting Baby in park. Taking him by the hand, Sam led Cas inside, covering his eyes with a tie. Undoing the tie, Cas' jaw dropped and he smiled wide. 

"Sam.. You.. You knew I liked bees so you did this, for me? You took me to a bee farm?" Cas looked at him happily and Sam beamed in pride.

"There's a bee suit over there, babe. You get to harvest honey and work closely with the bees here. You'll get to learn a bit more, in a hands-on kind of way. There's only so many books you can read, so I figured... Why not experience the real thing?" Sam smiled shyly and shrugged, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Cas pulled him into a hug and Sam chuckled.

"Go have some fun, honey. Pun-intended. Be safe." Sam winked and let the beekeepers get Cas ready for the day. 

When he came back hours later, he saw Cas with 2 jars of honey and a book on how to start your own bee-farm, beaming with happiness. Sam made a mental note to check out the land behind the Bunker later and smiled, picking up his angel and smiling wide, kissing him passionately. Holding hands the entire drive home, putting the honey away in the Bunker pantry, and cuddling in bed, Cas was content and happy.

He was especially happier when he made honey biscuits out of the harvested honey, watching the Winchester brothers fight over the last one. Smiling and laughing, he snatched it out of their hands and ate it right in front of them. Sam smirked at Dean, signalling for the angel to run and run fast. He wasn't fast enough, as Sam caught him with an arm around his waist and threw him over his shoulder, Cas shrieking, laughing, and lightly hitting the hunter's shoulder blades. Sam laid the angel on the couch and tickled him, until Cas kissed Sam enough to distract him.

"You taste like honey, Cas. You realize that just reminds me you ate the last of the deliciousness you baked this morning, right? You didn't even split it with me." Sam giggled and rubbed Cas' sides gently on the couch. Cas smiled and laughed, sitting in the hunter's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the angel's middle.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." Cas muffled into the hunter's neck and Sam rubbed his back happily, laying down with the smaller on top of him. 

He then woke up sometime later to messy jet black hair in his face and a blanket pulled over them both, a pillow finding it's way under Sam's head. He looked around, found Dean, and Dean raised a beer, smiling at him. Cas briefly woke up, kissed Sam's nose, and smiled, whispering gruffly, going back to sleep. Sam following suit, not a few seconds later. 

I'm gonna love you till, my lungs give out, I promise till death we part like in our vows, so I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows, finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old, just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go, oh, just say you won't let go...


End file.
